Loki's road to ruin
by Loki God of Evil
Summary: All he wanted was to talk, to clear the air. But their reluctance to heed warnings from afar may have put his own life on the edge. Nothing that the young God of lies can't handle, right? Some aspects have been taken from the books and comics. *Happens a considerable time after the Dark world*
1. Chapter 1

There he was, sitting in Gladsheim, the hall of the assembled Aesir and Vanir. Odin's hall, how appropriate, a hall named after him, how typically grandiose and opulent, likely something that would never be afforded to Loki. The one who should have been king but was swept aside, as a dusty relic.

So there he sat, cast aside, in favour of the blonde god, this blonde haired, blue eyed God of thunder, the one who was making a spectacle of himself in front of Freyja and Sif.

Informally, he had called him a brutish and witless oaf. Yet he did care for this lumbering fool, he had shown compassion on Svartalfheim toward him, the act got his sentence reduced and eventually at Thor's bidding, revoked. And this was all despite his previous verbalised criticisms of what Thor's impending rule would likely bring to Asgard, the realm eternal.

The brunette was the only one rolling her eyes, smiling in response to his antics. She had enjoyed his company so much she had actually joined his side midway through the feast and spent the rest of the time sitting upon his lap. Much to the protestations of Fandral, who seemed most put out by the vulgar displays of affection, wishing he had wooed her as his own conquest before Thor had the chance.

The All-Father as timeless as ever, was sitting and looking so noble in his throne of gold. Set against the backdrop of Asgard. The seat to his side was empty, always empty now, save for a flower from Frigga's eternal garden.

Loki, as usual sighed. Again he had been largely ignored. His idea of council with Queen Karnilla was cast aside in favour of training with the Einherjar.

He impatiently tapped his feet on the black marble floor, licking his lips in disgust as he waited for Thor to stop gushing about his recent endeavours on the realm of Vanaheim.

' _Why in the Gods name did the Vanir not want to assist with the battle in their own realm? Why the Norns, did they feel it necessary to ensnare Asgard into the process of realm hostility? Was the All-Father really that easy to coerce?'_

He thought on it more, maybe planning to test the theory for himself and before he knew it he was standing next to the All-Father. "Father, a word if I may?" He spoke quietly, not wanting to rouse suspicion, he tucked some stray black strands behind his ear.

"Speak Loki, I would afford my son the chance to utter his ideas for the assembled Gods to hear." He said gently, he was still smiling whilst holding a tankard of mead in his wrinkled old hand. His one eye observing and scrutinizing his adopted son, with just a hint of distrust.

"Indeed," Loki said under his breath, loud enough for only Odin to hear.

"One only wishes to reiterate the importance of said realm and peace treaties betwixt ourselves and the Norns kingdom to the north. I fear the Grandmaster and Queen Kar…."

He was cut off by Thor's loud thunderous roar, it was more raucous laughter than anything but his voice carried across the room. The reverberating echoes cutting into Loki's thought processes.

"No, Loki. I will not think any more on it. I have said what needed to be said, this meeting with Karnilla will have to wait. She is not of the Aesir, nary important to this threat we face on a daily basis."

"Threat? What is this threat you speak of? I see a chance to decimate another realm, there is no plausible threat in taking over a realm who cannot fight back. That is subjugation, at its most deplorable."

"Aye, you should know….Loki." Odin cast him a disappointed look, but said no more on it. Instead he raised his tankard and took a hefty glug of honey mead.

"That was a long time ago, I served my time. My covenant was agreed upon my assistance with the fall of Malekith. Surely you do not still hold that same grudge?"

"Malekith did not fall, solely based on your actions. He fell because of a number of simultaneous events, one of which you contributed to, carelessly!"

"All-Father?"

His lack of interest told Loki all he needed to know and he backed away slowly. Odin wasn't looking at him anymore, he was watching the group of Einherjar in front, duelling for a show of strength.

The victors of which battle, would be the ones accompanying Thor and the warriors three to Vanaheim in the early morn.

Odin looked to his side, Loki's chair was empty, he had decided to spend some time alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The All-Father, the speaker of Yggdrasil, otherwise known as Odin, stood in his armored finery, he looked at Thor questioningly. Observing his behavior from a distance.

He had a distinct impression that he was still too naïve to rule Asgard. He had also heard from a couple of his retainers that Thor boasted far more than was necessary. A good king would not boast nearly as much, for one, it was immoral to point out a weakness in the name of entertainment and for two it was very unbecoming for the heir to act in that manner.

He let a small imperceptible smirk grace his timeless face. _Boasting_ , he thought. That would be kept for times when a good celebration would be called for.

He knew that the high lords of Valhalla would often permit a little friendly gloating, the Thanes would often allow for boasting, especially when a young Einherji had proven to be worthy of fighting for him in the end of days, in preparation for the final battle. It made for greater camaraderie, after all, a little beasting never hurt anyone.

He took a final look at the young prince and shook his head, he could tell that his strong hearted firstborn still required direction and mentoring. He thought deeply, he didn't need to consult with Mimir on this, nor visit the Norns. It was a simple decision to make, there was no point in rushing into the decision to abdicate the throne of Asgard so quickly, another 400 years was a literal blink of the eye, one eye.

Finally, the All-Father stood and those nearest regarded him with the respect he rightfully deserved. The Einherjar, in their golden working armor, lowered their gazes. Their rounded shields were kept to their sides and their spears tapped to the floor as they stood back to attention.

The few seated remaining gods, who were paying attention quickly raised in their seats to bid him a fond farewell for the evenings' feast was coming to an end.

* * *

Odin had followed quite soon after Loki had left, the great feast of Jul never seemed to be the same anymore now that queen Frigga was no more by his side. The place seemed to have lost some of its beauty since she had departed.

The queen's garden too had once looked immaculate, now lackluster in appearance. The flowers would have always been in bloom. Sadly though, since she had passed, her flowers were slowly wilting without her magic to sustain them.

Loki had tried to maintain them but his magic was never meant for things of beauty, he had always trained in the element of dark magic, he had never understood the reason behind Frigga's love of all things floral. Although he guessed it likely stemmed from his previous life when Baldur was still living and not trapped within Helheim as the right-hand man, one of Hela's minions.

The majority of Aesirian god's and goddesses were going about their daily rituals once the feast had ended. They retired back their own chambers, followed in quick succession by their retainers and handmaidens respectively.

Thor had left hand in hand with the lady Sif, both appearing to have consumed too much fine mead on this day.

* * *

Volstagg, as usual, was still eating. Not caring in the slightest at how much food was becoming trapped within his lustrous beard.

Fandral was casually flicking a hand through his own locks, a pitiful attempt to catch the attention of a wayward wench. She was still busy clearing the table of half-eaten food, despite Volstagg's protestations. Their eyes met, briefly and he tried his charm. He flashed his salt-white teeth at her, a sideways smirk and a wink of his impossibly blue eyes was all it took.

Hogunn, shook his head. It was so typical of Fandral, he was such a womanizer, not caring in the slightest of how many females he was ruining, he was doing it because he could, and maybe just to get another notch on his bedpost.

Sometimes, Hogunn was glad he didn't have to do this anymore. He had a family, a wife who loved him as much as he loved her. But she wasn't on this realm, she was back on Vanaheim, raising their small family whilst he fought for Asgard as and when.

Again, Volstagg grabbed at the only untouched meat platter and sank his teeth into it. Groaning heartily as the meat juices dribbled onto his beard, giving it an odd shine that seemed to increase its lustrous appearance.

"Why are you still eating?" Fandral inquired, partially in shock, a little disgusted with the mess he was making. The female had come to sit on his lap, he had opened his arms willingly.

"I eat when I am unhappy!" He grumbled in return, but avoiding the glares from his remaining comrades.

"And why pray tell, are you unhappy?" Fandral asked with a smugness about him, his hand now resting on the female's thigh.

"A feeling, deep down that something terrible is about to happen. Something big!"

Fandral couldn't help it, he started laughing. Of course he knew what Volstagg was trying to say but the way it came out was pure humour. "I don't doubt it…" He replied when he finally recomposed himself.

"What riles you?" Hogunn asked inquisitively, elbowing Fandral who was still chortling to himself.

He finally stopped eating for the shortest duration possible to think. He placed the leg of lamb down and sighed. "I cannot explain without making myself look positively insane."

Fandral muttered something pertaining to Loki under his breath but that got a firm shove from the server on his lap, who looked a little disappointed at hearing of anyone speaking lowly of the two princes, both having almost lost their lives and that of their mother at the hands of Malekith and Algrim the Accursed. "I apologise my dear, it was largely in jest." He said whilst winking at Volstagg.

Hogunn sat closer, placed his hand on Volstagg's shoulder and felt him tense. "Maybe the Fates will be able to help!" He offered.

Volstagg laughed jovially. The mere thought of visiting the Norns again wasn't a thought he cherished. For one, they tended to speak in riddles, two; there was no specific timeline given and three; he would need to have consumed enough food and drink for the long journey it would likely take to getting to the well of Urd. "Maybe you are right, however the last time I convened with those three women they left me with more questions than I had asked of them."

"Besides…" He said, placing the devoured lamb leg down. "I nary need my fate telling, I've heard it aplenty and in all its gory detail. There's only so much one can take when hearing of their eventual demise."

Fandral let out a small giggle as he nestled in between some rather fleshy cushions. "Loki then, maybe speak your troubles to him..." He ducked just in time to avoid a half-eaten leg of lamb thrown in his direction. "I jest, my dear man."

"Look, the choice is either the Fates or Mimir, and we all know that the All-father would never grant us a counsel with him!" Fandral insisted, becoming irked with the meandering. He stood with his new conquest, wrapped tightly in his embrace.

"Aye, then it's settled. Tomorrow we shall visit the Norns." Volstagg finally acceded.

Fandral was quick to correct. "And by 'we', you mean you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sat in his own bedchambers, feeling nought but heavy frustration. How could he even get the All-Father to listen to him now?

He had barely managed to speak to Odin, let alone hold a meaningful conversation. And they had been at this supposed stalemate, at least since the convergence and his own feigned sacrifice.

His shoulders were slumped over, this feeling was nothing new to him, not really. He had known ignorance and obscurity many a time whilst following Thor around. Watching as his brother, the blonde god, took the limelight, casting his own brother into the shadows once more. He sighed and dipped his quill into the ink, deep in thought again as he began to write a diary of his day thus far.

He detailed everything that had happened. His visions of the Fates and the voices that plagued his every waking moment. He recognised one of the voices, it was feminine and yet annoyingly domineering. There were other voices too, all conspiring against someone of something. He couldn't focus on them so much when his own head was spinning with rejection yet again.

Then there was the banquet and subsequent celebration. What exactly was the celebration this time? It seemed to Loki that the Aesir never really needed a reason to celebrate anything, same could be said for the Einherjar. Perhaps living in the realm Eternal was reason to celebrate enough. He shook his head at that thought but wrote it down regardless.

Then he wrote about his solitary seating plan with none directly either side of his seated form. Others had purposely moved away from him, still unable to trust him after his malevolence whilst on Midgard. Furthermore, they were all still sour piss and vinegar about him trying to send the Destroyer after Thor.

The convened Gods had no idea, really. Loki was doing them all a favour, they just never saw his point of view, never understood the smart ways he chose to portray his actions.

The way they all acted around him was nothing new. If he thought in detail, he would think that he wasn't even a prince. He didn't feel like one anymore. Loki didn't feel like he belonged anywhere.

Odin had seen to that in his wisdom when he plucked him from his home realm in Jotunheim.

In effect, Loki had eventually forgiven him of that sleight, if only that thought could be reciprocated. He knew deep down that Odin had done it for other reasons that were not necessarily to do with peace betwixt realms. It was, however, something to do with the bigger picture. A life changing event, perhaps, of some phenomena that he yet was to learn of.

He had also been afforded the truth, although only a half truth, that in no uncertain terms, he had siblings, two brothers to be exact. The names of which, had been purposely withheld. Even Mimir was reluctant to tell of Loki's true family. And it wasn't like the young god could approach his parental components as he had slain his father in Odin's bedchambers before the whole dark elf debacle.

A rumour, nothing more, that both his siblings had been slain in battle when Thor had taken it upon himself to slaughter those that dared to oppose him. Those frost giants that even dared to step foot in Asgard bore the wrath of the God and he didn't go easy on them at all. He was merciless in his attacks, taking down each foe as it approached with the might and raw power of Mjolnir.

How was Loki to know of his true parentage, he had no idea that he was a shortened version of a true Frost giant. A babe in arms that Odin and Frigg had taken in and bestowed their seidr upon. They had made the blue babe of their own appearance, so he would fit in with the ideals of Asgard and the Aesirian way of life. He would have been slaughtered all the same by Tyr, had he known that there was the spawn of a frost giant here in Asgard.

At the time he had no idea that he was planting a heinous idea in his brother's head.

It was just a thought, but Thor was instantly focused. How dare they interrupt _his_ crowning ceremony by attempting to steal the casket of eternal winters.

Writing it down seemed to help somewhat, it was calming and oddly relaxing.

A knock at the door interrupted his miserable mood. "Enter."

"My Lord, a message from Karnilla, she asked for this to be delivered to your hands alone." He stated clearly and lowered his golden tray allowing Loki to see the wax-sealed parchment scroll that lay atop.

He took the scroll but looked at it in mild confusion.

No, he would choose to look at it in privacy rather than have his retainer stare over his shoulder, ready to catch a glimpse of the message held within. "Thank you, Geir, you are dismissed." He said abruptly, turning his back on his retainer.

Having heard the door close behind him, he carefully broke the red wax seal and began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

He had only just broken the royal wax seal from Nornheim before the strong pungent aroma of Karnilla's intoxicating perfume got into his airways, alluding to the fact that she was either desperate for a man or this was some sort of new aphrodisiac she was making, either way...it turned his nose up and he discarded the offending envelope that had been heavily perfumed before he became dizzy from the fumes.

"Damn woman," he narrowed his green eyes at the tone of the letter. Karnilla evidently didn't beat around the bush. It seems, she got straight to the point and wasted no airs or graces or jovial greetings. No first and foremost's or happy to finally speak to you. All it said was that **the** **order of the day was an urgent meeting, on the morro. And, if necessary, the Queen of Nornheim would send her own troop of demonic guards to accompany the prince of Asgard to her Black Keep. For matters of urgency that could not be mentioned outside of her realm for fear of other's being made aware of their plight, whereby they could attempt to overthrow her.**

"What a load of utter bilgesnipe, why would anyone attempt to overthrow the Black Castle, it holds no seat of power," Loki mused to himself and re-read the letter to see if there was any hidden meaning in it or perhaps rune lore that he had duly missed, but there was nothing else there. Just that same intoxicating smell as before. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Karnilla was trying to chemically persuade Loki to join her but he didn't think that she would be that foolish.

Something distracted him, so he quickly folded the letter and placed it between two Asgardian books that he'd sourced from his Father's library.

A sound, akin to a large lumbering oaf was heard from outside his royal bedchambers, that briefly disturbed him from his thoughts. Then the baritone timbre of a man's voice was quickly drowned out with the sounds of a high pitched giggling. The door was still firmly closed yet Loki could hear what was happening and he was cringing at the euphemisms he could hear. They were literally right out side his room and not being quiet in the slightest.

Suddenly Loki had been startled by the sounds of rapping on his door. His doors were knocked on, quite ruthlessly. Lucky for the occupant of the room that he wasn't sleeping at that exact moment.

"Enter..." Loki said, trying to appear like he was deep in concentration when in all facts, he wanted to be left alone.

The sound of his door handles were opened with the sluggishness and gentility of a sloth. It irked him that whomever was behind his own bedroom doors was either fairly intoxicated with Asgard's finest wines or they'd simply gotten lost in the royal palace and haphazardly ended up in the royal wing.

Loki let out an audible sigh, it could have been a minus -50 degree sigh had he thought to tap into his Frost Giant aspect. But rather than turn Thor into a godlike ice sculpture...like he needed any more admiring fans! Loki, instead, focused on placing his quill down to entertain his brother at this ungodly hour.

"Brother?" Thor exclaimed in a somewhat inebriated and debauched state. He had his arm wrapped around one of Asgard's finest female warriors. This lonesome warrior had been helping to soothe his most recent battle injuries from Vanaheim. Twas true that the Lady Sif had not left his side all night. She'd been stuck to him like a limpet whilst Loki was receiving and ignoring those same admiring glances from one of the healers, Sigyn.

In Loki's opinion, Thor always was the lucky one with women. They seemed to flock around him and throw themselves at him, acting like the damsel in distress just to get a small inconsequential smile from the Thunder God. All except for Jane...Jane was different. Loki had actually liked her, he'd played with her too, with her mind...found out her fantasies and teased her with them as she lay sleeping.

"Loki, you are always nose deep in these books." He stated as he drunkenly leaned over the desk and proceeded to pick up a piece of literature and stare at the upside down book in confusion. "Such things trouble you...hic?"

"I am busy, Thor," Loki spoke softly but he didn't look up. He purposefully avoided using the affectionate term of _brother_ because, right at this moment he didn't even feel part of this Aesirian family. His eyes occasionally flicking up to see how close Thor's hand was to Queen Karnilla's letter but he said nothing.

The letter would be responded to, regardless of Thor or Odin's knowledge, like they would even care. They didn't much care for Loki's warning at the banquet so why would they even heed his warnings now?

"Come now, little brother..." Thor boomed as he squeezed Sif tighter, "we are having a-a celebration," He said, then belched and then drunkenly apologising to his female companion, "Ale house, if you want to come?"

Loki smiled, sarcastically, "A kind and most gracious offer, but I fear, I would not fit in with your little _gathering_."

 _'Not that I ever did...'_

"You still live under that rock Loki. Still think that you lived in my shadow all these years?" Thor smirked, drunkenly, not realising how much more hurt he was causing by running his ale addled mind off.

 _'There is no thinking involved you cretinous oaf. That was precisely what happened.'_

"Oh no Thor, I would never think that...Of course, I have moved on from _that_ painful childhood full of torment and humiliation, like any normal person would." Loki replied putting on his most insincere smile.

"Then come with, we still have to sample Father's oldest mead. Volstagg has procured a barrel of the finest!"

"Again, I thank you for the offer, _Thor_...but I may have to decline."

"See, I told you he would not come..." Sif teased and looked sideways at Loki.

He was watching her like a hawk, and it was then, that he realised that she was testing him, "If it means getting you two drunken fools from my bed chambers in an orderly manner, then I may attend later." He issued the ultimatum, hoping they'd both fall for it. _'Much later...perhaps never.'_

"Oh, by the way dearest kin." Thor said, looking over Sif's shoulder at Loki, "-The warriors three are heading to see the fates tomorrow. Something about a gut feeling." He shrugged his shoulders and then turned haphazardly and left, arm in arm with Sif.

They did eventually fall for Loki's excuse and purposeful lie. Both Thor and Sif had left the bedchambers as noisily as they came in. The door was slammed accidentally, nothing was broken...except for the one God of mischief and lies.

He wouldn't wait for Karnilla to send her guards. Odin would expect a full assembly of the Gods if she sent a whole battalion to Asgard. No, Loki thought to himself, he'd set off tonight and get to Nornheim before the new day would dawn. Then he would be able to discuss these matters that karnilla seemed to be worrying over.


	5. Chapter 5

The worrying fact of his impending journey wasn't the letter, specifically. Nor was it the urgency or her rather abrupt tone. It was the atmosphere, the tension he could sense. "Evidently, Volstagg and Hogunn felt it too, or why else would they have need of the Fated Norns? Lest there is something troubling them?" He mused, thinking aloud.

It became exponentially worse the moment he stepped foot in the marbled draughty corridor that spanned the upper floors of the royal palace. Disturbingly, it was as black as night when he finally left the warmth and solitude of his royal chambers.

Not entirely unexpected, it was the dead of night after all, and it wouldn't have usually posed a problem. That was until he saw no stars visible, thick cloud cover only.

Clouds were always ominous when travelling under the guise of darkness. Not just because cumulus obscured the natural expanse of cosmic rays that seemed to flood Asgard with such the beautiful light show at night. But rather, the sheer forests surrounding the city that were littered with creatures that favoured the darkness. Wolves in particular, amongst others.

Slightly comforting was that the only favourable light in the corridors of Gladsheim was being cast by hot stones in pedestals. It gave a reassuring glow, a warmth and a homely feeling, something he should have liked to stay and enjoy.

Each lit golden pedestal lit a path in both directions to enter or exit the palace. Casting a further warm glow against what could be seen as cold and empty walls.

He had been deep in thought, musing on what he should consider to light his way as he travelled to Nornheim. When a slight commotion caught him unawares.

He span a little too slowly to see it. Head lowed, ebony hair hiding his alabaster skin from all and sundry. Typically, his almost black attire blended in with the shadows perfectly, making it nigh on impossible for the healers to avoid the collision.

All three passed by, unseeing of him until a young blonde midwife passed hurriedly to keep up. This one he recognised immediately. One; whom he knew was called Sigyn. The one woman he had been desirous of being formally introduced to.

She knocked into him by pure mistake.

Or is it...?

Loki wasn't hurt in the slightest, despite the healers apologising profusely at their ignorance, though it was more his fault than theirs.

Sigyn though, he noted that she looked incredibly bereft at her clumsiness, choosing to remain mute. Rather than look at him, she retained the embarrassment and straightened herself before keeping her head lowered as a mark of respect.

He had even offered her his hand to show no ill was caused, but it was so largely apparent that she was incredibly shy.

"Forgive us, My Liege." Eir, the senior healer whispered under her breath. "We didn't see you,"

Not many do... he thought, ruefully. "I'm alright, not hurt..." he replied, keeping his voice low whilst observing Sigyn once more.

"If you would excuse us. We are needed elsewhere..." Eir bowed low, pulling Sigyn with her. "Twins are due to be born, once again, My Liege, we apologise."

He waved them away. Staring confusedly over the blonde.

There was a hint of intrigue over Sigyn. He had seen her a few times before, even this night. Fandral the dashing had been trying his hardest to propose a crude suggestion to her. Something that likely involved both being naked and perhaps some sort of horizontal grind.

It made his skin crawl, thinking of Fandral tainting her. But, at present and with Odin making it difficult for him to have a moment alone with females, he lacked the courage to say much other than...how fares thee?

Earlier, Sigyn, the poor blonde thing looked so intimidated in Fandral's presence that Loki felt it high time to jest him.

And Sigyn had left his presence and womanising arms with her body intact. As was Loki's intent.

Maybe one day he would get a chance to talk to her alone. Without competition nor prying eyes telling him to busy himself elsewhere.

How was it fair that Thor has previously used Bifrost to woo Jane Foster. Or that he could forgo his duties as Nidavellir's protector to spend time with his friends?

Odin has forbade Loki from seeking female companionship owing to his Jotun heritage.

* * *

He had to shake his mind off the comely maiden. The female whom he knew simply as Sigyn. She was beginning to take up every one of his waking moments. And now, that was being further exacerbated when they had accidentally collided this eve.

It was sinful, for him, quite literally.

It wasn't a purposeful thing either because his foot had been sticking up at an angle as he leant back against the corridor wall. She had merely tripped, awkwardly and then fell to the floor. And as she fell, she had brushed against him, at such the close proximity too.

He could still smell her on his chest, felt her hair as it smoothed over his hand. Yet he did nothing to prevent her fall when he could have.

 _Damn..._

A mind so conflicted as he made his way through the palace.

"Everything is so unfortunately complicated, surely a latent female fling would make it more so?" It was rhetorical, he knew he would not be able to pursue her. Odin would no doubt give him other such menial tasks to do to keep his mind otherwise occupied.

Thankfully, getting to the stables wasn't too much of a task at night. Most of the Einherjar were on patrol near Odin's chambers, the treasure vaults and the dungeons. Therefore, getting into the Royal stables for a Prince was going to be fairly easy.

It was a short walk from the palace, in the dead of night. Loki traversed across the sand-strewn training arena, where the Einherjar usually sparred and fought, _for Asgard_. He didn't stop walking until his eyes set upon the stables. To any other in Asgard, these stables were rather spectacular, as they housed the horses meant for the nobility of the palace.

And usually, this place was brimming with stable hands or Einherjar in prepping the horses for journeying down the Bifrost. So, it was only when he creaked open the heavy main door to the stables that he saw the issue that lay before him.

 _Damn..._

Annoyingly, all the horses were grouped together and his own black beauty was just past his father's magnificent steed.

Having no choice, Loki slipped quickly and quietly past Sleipnir, and the vast majority of palace equine too. Lucky for him, Sleipnir, the huge grey beast didn't so much as open an eye, neigh nor snort. He did, however, nicker a little in annoyance when Loki, none too quietly; grabbed the blanket, saddle and bridle reins for his own horse.

The chains, dividing each separate pen were an additional task without the stable hands to assist, but he couldn't exactly go and rouse them in order to tell them of where he was going.

This was supposed to be something secret, that even Odin All-Father wouldn't know of.

As quietly as a horse could muster, he led her out of the stable, cringing with each hoof fall as she trotted slowly. Looking behind him, he got her safely out of the stable before closing the door behind. A huge sigh of relief passed through his thinly pursed lips as he took one final glimpse to check the other horses were still resting.

Sleipnir was really the only one that would cause an issue, and the huge thing was still laying on his belly atop bundles of golden straw. Either simply ignorant or wholly oblivious to the sounds of gentle mare hooves trotting out of the stables.

It made it all seem far too easy as he clambered atop his own horse and began to ride away from the palace stables at a steady trot. Initially, the poor thing had been spooked by his sneaky presence, then she had been chomping at the bit until Loki soothed her, with a simple stroke under her soft chin.

And now, after riding slowly down the city streets of Asgard for the best part of ten minutes, the dark prince atop his pure black horse was observing the relative peace and quiet of this realm. Oblivious to a female who stepped out in front and squeaked noisily so as to startle the horse. At least his horse had noticed, she halted abruptly, rearing high, causing an aggrieved Loki to pull the reins down sharply to evade falling off.

He wasn't sure if this was fate or just pure bad luck. He had been ceased once again by the presence of someone stepping out into his direct path.

Additionally, he had been so close as to simply growl and issue a few crude insults until he saw it was a female. The very same from the palace, earlier. He didn't say a thing this time either, he wanted to chastize though, wanted to know why she wasn't being accompanied.

A hint of concern niggled at him, not all Einherjar were pure of heart after a feast such as the one tonight.

In all facts, he doubted she could even see his green eyes observing her every move. The way her petite hips swayed, how her blonde hair bounced.

 _Her breasts..._

 _Damn...focus..._

Instead, once he had calmed his startled mare, he motioned her to cross, allowing her safe passage across the cobbled street to her moderately small homestead. He wasn't sure why he was watching her, why he was eager for her to make it home to safety.


End file.
